


The Lonely Boy and the Magician

by Azteriazone09



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Based on Vocaloid Song, Comforting, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fantasy, Farewells, Forgiveness, Goodbyes, Kindness, Knight Shinichi, M/M, Magic and tricks, Magical mirror, Magician Kaito, Mirror's Magic, Oneshot, Promises, Sad Kudo Shinichi, Sad Kuroba Kaito, Sad with a Happy Ending, Villager Kaito, Villager Shinichi, kaishin - Freeform, mistreated Shinichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27229018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azteriazone09/pseuds/Azteriazone09
Summary: In a dark room, a lonely boy lived who lost his parents at an early age and no friends to visit him in his lonely home.Every night, he looked up and stared at the bright full moon asking,“Why such misfortune bestow upon me? What have I done wrong?”Suddenly, he heard a noise. He turned around and saw the human-sized mirror across the room.He didn’t saw his reflection but, a figure standing on the other side.
Relationships: Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	The Lonely Boy and the Magician

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based on a vocaloid song
> 
> 'Magical Mirror' by Kagamine Rin and Len
> 
> It is a beautiful song! Go Check it out!  
> Also, enjoy this oneshot!

***

Shinichi was depressed.

He was sitting on the floor in his darkroom, hugging his knees on his chest and buries his head on top of it as he remembers the past. 

He remembers how his parents died in an accident while they travel to another town. He was left alone to take care of himself. 

He remembers how his friends left him one by one. He never knew the reason why. He grew up taking care of himself and let everyone mistreat him for an unknown reason.

One question lingers in his mind, _what have I done wrong?_

Shinichi spends most of his days locking himself in his darkroom, reading his favorite books, or watch the outside world from his window. He only goes out when he needed food to hunt or fish.

The night fell in the small town. Shinichi looked up from his window and saw the bright full moon outside. He began to cry softly begging someone from above to answer his questions.

He cried all night until he falls asleep. 

No one in the neighborhood noticed his sadness and despair.

Shinichi woke up as the ray of sunlight enters his room, brightening his surroundings. He walked to the human-sized mirror and noticed his bloodshot eyes due to his crying last night. 

He sighed and began fixing his hair and prepares to go outside to hunt for food. He prepares his bag and bow weapon, planning to hunt in the forest. He was about to leave his room until he noticed a glimpse of white from his mirror. He swiveled to look at it only to see his reflection staring back at him.

Shinichi convinced himself that it’s nothing.

Shinichi closed the door of his house and gripped the strap of his bag tightly, nervous about what will happen to him. He took a deep breath and began walking in the direction of the forest, avoiding the townspeople as much as possible.

But, Lady Luck decided to mock him.

Shinichi was so eager to avoid everyone until; he collided with someone in front of him. His eyes widen and saw that he bumped into a knight whom he knows had a very arrogant attitude.

He also noticed that the knight’s tunic was stained. The Knight and his fellow soldiers glared at Shinichi who was shifting uncomfortably.

“Look what you have done?! This Tunic is very expensive!” The Knight roared.

“I-I’m sorry. I didn’t not-“Shinichi was cut off when he was suddenly punched on the face, stumbling on the ground. He felt that his cheek forming a bruise and looked up to the knight who was grinning evilly at him.

“Beat him up!” He ordered and his fellow knights started surrounding him. They began pulling his hair, kicking him, and punching him. Shinichi noticed the bystanders just staring at them or just continuing with their tasks. 

He knows that no one will help him.

He just let everything happen, covering his face to prevent another bruise. Once the knights are satisfied, he left him on the ground, totally beaten and injured.

Shinichi took a deep breath and slowly stood up, limbs aching with every move he makes. Yet, he continues with his way to the forest, he still needed food to survive.

He walked limply without anyone helping him.

***

Shinichi arrived home at sunset. He ends up picking fruits and berries instead since he was too injured to use his bow to hunt for meat. 

He grabbed an apple and stored the rest of the food in his chest. He ate the apple for his dinner and went straight to his room, too tired to do anything else.

When he entered his room, he noticed the moonlight illuminating this lonely room. He walked over to his window and stared at the bright full moon.

He found comfort and peace when he looks at it. 

Shinichi sighed and asked his question once again, _why am I lonely? What did I do wrong?_

He felt his heartache, much painful than the beatings he received from the knights. It is too much but, he can’t blame anyone but himself

.

He felt crying again until; he heard a noise from behind. He turned around and saw his mirror across his room. 

He can’t see his reflection or the reflection of his room but, a figure standing on the other side.

The figure becomes clearer. It is a boy at his age, wearing a white outfit. He also had a white top hat and cape, a monocle placed on his right eye, brown unruly hair, and indigo eyes.

The boy smiled, “Hello there.” He greeted.

Shinichi was stunned and cautious. He is aware of magic but, he never really experiences it and he also knows that some magic is dark that could take a life.

“Don’t worry. I’m not going to hurt you or anything. I just want to talk to you.” The boy reassured like he reads Shinichi’s mind.

Shinichi bit his lip, “W-who are you?” he asked.

“You can call me Kaito. I’m a magician!” the boy introduced as he produced a blue rose when he snaps his fingers. Shinichi’s eyes widen with amusement and he unconsciously started to go closer to the magician.

Kaito smiled fondly at him, “It’s for you.” he said as he offered the rose. Shinichi reached out, shocked that his hand went through the mirror. He took the rose and blushed madly. No one treated him nicely before.

“H-how?” he asked the magician.

Kaito grinned and placed his index finger on his lips, “A magician never reveals his magic.” 

Shinichi blushed. He knows that he needs to tell someone about this since, it may be dangerous but, Kaito is the only person who is willing to talk to him and no one in the town will care about him being in danger.

“May I ask your name as well?” Kaito asked, snapping Shinichi from his thoughts.

“O-Oh...It’s Shinichi.” 

“Shinichi...What a lovely name.” 

Shinichi blushed at the compliment, feeling foreign of being treated nicely.

“May I ask what happens to you? You’re full of bruises and dirt.” Kaito asked. Shinichi lowers his head in shame and fear; he’s scared that the magician will disappear after learning what happens to him.

“Hey, it’s alright if you don’t want to talk about it. I’m sorry if I ask. Just...come closer if you may?” Kaito said.

Shinichi was confused but, scoot closes anyway. Once he’s close enough, Kaito reached out until he felt Shinichi’s bruised cheek. Shinichi flinched with the sudden contact but remained still, curious of the magician’s actions.

Kaito began chanting something and Shinichi feels relaxed. He raised his hand to place it on top of Kaito’s, closing his eyes and feeling the warmth of it.

Kaito finished his chanting and removes his hand from Shinichi’s cheek. Shinichi never let go of Kaito’s hand as he opened his eyes.

“There! You’re all fixed!” Kaito grinned brightly. Shinichi was confused at first until he touched his cheek, not feeling any pain anymore. He noticed that all his injuries disappeared.

“H-how?” he asked.

“I told you, it’s magic!” Kaito said.

“T-thank you...” Shinichi said.

Kaito smiled brightly at him. He stared at the blue-eyed boy; he feels the growing attachment to the boy on the other side of the mirror. He wanted to give Shinichi what he truly deserved.

So, he declared.

“From now on, I will be granting your wishes, Shinichi!”

***

Shinichi was happy.

This once darkroom became livelier for the past few days when the magician appeared in his mirror. They shared different kinds of stories, talked about their book preferences and magic performances from Kaito. Most of all, Kaito kept his promise, he granted every wish Shinichi wanted the most.

At first, Shinichi was unsure since, he doesn’t want to take advantage of the magician who became his new friend but, Kaito insisted.

First, he granted Shinichi riches and foods that can sustain his survival. His kitchen is full of vegetables, fruits, and meat that can last as long as Shinichi can. 

Second, he gave Shinichi proper clothes to wear and weapons to use when going out for hunting.

Third, the townspeople began treating him as an equal. Because of that, Shinichi finally fulfills his dream to become a knight. He also began having friends like Hattori who is his fellow knight and Ran who is the daughter of a nobleman. 

But despite all the things Kaito give to him, he was still looking forward to going home and have a nice conversation with Kaito.

“You have given me so much. I wish I could repay you...” Shinichi said as he lowered his head.

“You don’t need to repay me, Shinichi. As long as I see you smiling, that’s already enough for me.” Kaito replied with a gentle smile.

Shinichi lift his head and looked at the magician, staring at his indigo eyes which Shinichi found so beautiful. He then reached out to hold Kaito’s gloved hand.

“I wish you could be here...” Shinichi whispered.

That’s when Shinichi felt it in his heart like something is missing despite all the riches he had.

That night, Shinichi dreamed of his past. He saw his mother and father beside him, loving and hugging his child form. Shinichi can’t help but giggle with affection.

He can hear his mother singing a lullaby for him and his father caressing his face. It was so perfect.

Then, the scene began to fade.

It shifted and he saw a boy with unruly hair, staring at the mirror in front of him. Shinichi tilted his head to take a peek and saw the same scene of him and his parents.

Shinichi noticed the boy’s hand clenched and whispered, “Why is he so lucky?”

“Why? Because he’s the cause of your lonely life.” A voice said and there appeared behind the boy a beautiful woman with dark red hair. “Would you like to have what that boy has as well?” The woman asked.

There was silence until the boy turned around and Shinichi saw familiar indigo eyes.

“Yes.” 

***

“Shinichi? What’s wrong?” Shinichi looked up seeing the magician on the other side of the mirror. He noticed that the magician’s figure is a bit blurry than before, maybe the mirror is a bit foggy?

Shinichi sighed and walked towards the magician. He bit his lip, debating if he will tell the magician about his dream or not. In the end, he decided it’s better to tell because the magician granted him his wishes.

“I had a dream.” Shinichi started, “I dreamed of my parents and then, I saw a boy watching us through a mirror. He seems to be jealous of what’s happening in the mirror.” 

Shinichi dared to look up, staring at Kaito’s eyes, “The boy’s eyes are the same hue as yours so I am wondering...”

“..If that boy was me?” Kaito finished Shinichi’s words. Shinichi slowly nodded.

“Yes. That’s me.” Kaito answered. “And I am the reason why you are suffering. Why your parents died, why your friends left you, and why everybody hates you.”

Shinichi’s eyes widen. Kaito continued,

“You see, what you have is something I don’t have. I keep questioning why such misfortunes bestow upon me and then, a witch appeared in my mirror. She told me that she can tell me the reason why. She then shows me you how lucky you are and happy. She asked me if I want to have what you had and I agreed. It worked. I suddenly had the riches, friends and my mother returned after abandoning me.”

“But, why are you here?” Shinichi asked.

“Because the witch visited me once again and shows me that all I got was taken from you. When I saw you suffering, I can’t help but to feel bad about myself and my desires.” Kaito answered.

Shinichi was silent. Everything that happens to him is because of Kaito.

Kaito stole everything from him.

He was supposed to be mad about the magician but, he recalls the day they first met. The only person who treats him with love and care.

Shinichi took Kaito’s hand which made the magician startled and looked at the boy, “Whatever you did, I forgive you. You just did it because you are lonely.”

“After all, you are the first person who treated me so nicely.”

Kaito’s eyes widen, tears began to fall and Kaito fell on his knees, crying and gripping Shinichi’s hand as his life depends on it.

He never thought that Shinichi will be so kind as to forgive him for what he has done.

How lucky is he to meet Shinichi.

***

The days are full of magic and happiness. Shinichi and Kaito’s bonds are much stronger than before.

But, Shinichi can’t help to notice Kaito’s figure in the mirror. He was beginning to be blurrier as days go by. He tried to clean the mirror but, it doesn’t change the magician’s appearance.

Shinichi began to worry.

Until one day, Kaito spoke, “I need to leave soon, Shinichi.”

Shinichi freezes and looked up from his book, reading the magician’s expression if he’s joking but, he can only see is a serious and sad face.

“W-what?”

“I need to leave,” Kaito repeated.

“But, you can’t leave! I-I need you here...” Shinichi said.

“If I don’t leave, all your wishes will be broken,” Kaito said.

“Is there no other way?” Shinichi asked, hoping for a positive response but, the magician shook his head.

Shinichi began to cry.

He then realized what’s missing all along.

He may have all the riches but, he also wants to have Kaito to be his side.

He wants Kaito to talk to him.

He wants Kaito to show him some magic tricks.

He wants Kaito to take care of him.

He wants Kaito to make him smile.

** He wants Kaito to be by his side. **

Shinichi’s wishes go on and on. He doesn’t care if he will lose all the riches as along as Kaito will stay by his side.

“Shinichi.,” Kaito called.

“Please don’t leave me alone..” 

“But, you have everything now, Shinichi.”

“No, I don’t have you, Kaito.” Shinichi cried, looking up to meet Kaito’s eyes.

** “I love you, Kaito.” **

Kaito’s eyes widen because of the sudden confession. He never thought that Shinichi will ever love him despite the fact he stole his happy, perfect life.

Kaito chuckled, not minding the tear slipped from his eyes, 

“I love you too, Shinichi.”

Kaito had the urge to kiss the boy but, he knows that he can’t because of the mirror instead, he grabs Shinichi’s hand. The mirror began to crack.

“But, I also cared for your happiness. I am just returning everything that I stole from you and seeing you smile again, is enough for me.” Kaito said. Shinichi began to cry harder. More cracks appear in the mirror.

“Please, don’t cry, Shinichi...It hurts to see you cry.” Kaito said.

The mirror cracks once again.

“Please...stay with me.” 

Another crack appears.

“I have to bid you farewell.”

Another crack.

“Please, don’t go!”

The cracks appear more and more on the mirror and Kaito’s face is almost cannot be seen but, Shinichi can still see the fainted smile and felt the hand holding his.

“Shinichi, even when I’m gone, I will always remember you. I will never forget your smile and those words we exchange.” Kaito said as tears continue to stream from his eyes.

“And most of all, I will never forget how you love me despite everything I have done to you. Like you, you’re the only person who treated me nicely.” Kaito’s gripped tighten but, Shinichi was too busy to cry and look at the magician, remembering his features in his mind.

“T-that is why I beg you...” Kaito croaked as he let go of Shinichi’s hand,

** “Don’t forget about me!”  **

The mirror shattered.

***

“What a turn of events.” The red witch sighed as she watched the whole scene inside her crystal ball. She saw Shinichi collapsed on his knees, crying with all his heart, and in front of him is the mirror that is now broken.

“I never knew it will turn out to be like this.” The red witch sighed.

“What are you going to do, Lady Akako?” A voice asked.

The witch named Akako was in deep thought. After a while, she chuckled, 

“Perhaps a second chance may do.”

***

“Don’t let him get away!” The inspector commanded as the policemen began running frantically, obeying the inspector’s orders.

Shinichi signed as he watched all the police officers either running in the wrong direction or trapped in one of the thief’s traps.

He began walking away in the direction where the thief will escape. It’s not that hard to figure out and he didn’t bother to tell the inspector about his theory since he has no intention to catch the thief.

Also, he had a feeling that he wanted to meet the thief alone.

Shinichi doesn’t understand the reason why. He began having this kind of feeling when he solved the heist note about stealing a gem called “Mirror’s Magic”

He also noted that it’s a weird name for jewelry.

After running up the stairs, he reached the door to the rooftop. He took a deep breath and opened the door. He saw the moon glowing brightly in the night sky and across the pavement stood the magician in white, back facing him and a hand holding up the gem against the moonlight.

_ Don’t forget about me! _

Shinichi was confused when he heard those words but, he started to have a feeling of longing as he stared at the white figure.

Kid finished his inspection, disappointed that he got the wrong gem. He turned around and saw the detective who stood frozen at the rooftop entrance.

_ I love you, Kaito. _

When Shinichi looked at those indigo eyes, he remembers.

Tears began to fall, heart aching, and longing for the man in front of him.

“K-Kaito?” Shinichi choked as he tried to wipe his tears away. Suddenly he left a weight against him. He realized that it was Kid hugging him. Shinichi didn’t hesitate to hug back.

“I’m here, Shinichi. I’m here.” Kaito said as he hugs the detective tighter, fearing that Shinichi will disappear on him.

“D-don’t leave me again..please?” Shinichi asked.

Kaito let go of Shinichi and cupped his face, 

“I won’t.”

They both lean forward to share their first kiss under the moonlight.

-END-

***

**Author's Note:**

> And that's the end of the story!
> 
> To be honest, I almost cried when I am writing the part Kaito began to say his goodbyes to Shinichi.
> 
> Fun facts:
> 
> 1.) The summary is Kaito's POV not Shinichi's  
> 2.) I was planning to leave it as an open ending just like the song but, I decided to have a reincarnation scene at the end to make it a happy ending.  
> 3.) I added Akako the last minute. She was not supposedly the witch/wizard in the story but, I figure out that it is fitting for her role.  
> 4.) I decided Shinichi to become a Knight instead of a Detective since it fits well to the fantasy.
> 
> That's all and I hope you enjoy this one!  
> I'll be working on more Kaishin stories in the future or maybe another countryhumans.
> 
> See you soon!


End file.
